


Irreplacable

by MissMisery132613



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMisery132613/pseuds/MissMisery132613
Summary: Y/N once worked as a voice actress for an old cartoon, however that was cut insanely short when she was suddenly replaced. Now, 30 years later she returns to the abandoned studio for something she left behind.





	1. Prologue

You had thought getting that voice acting gig at Meatly studios was your big chance. Everything about the Bendy show looked perfect, cute characters, good music, a staff that loved their job..mostly. But no. You did one little recording as Wendy, Bendy's girlfriend, for the pilot episode. It airs, the show instantly becomes popular, and you? You get replaced. Because for some god forsaken reason, Joey Drew decided they needed more sex appeal. In a kids show. Wendy was scrapped, and they created Alice Angel instead, hiring some other girl who, you had to admit, sounded like an angel to voice her. And thanks to your contract, Joey couldn't fire you, so for a while, you were stuck working a boring desk job, going through paperwork, making sure all the correct files were approved, and basically turning into the little errand girl for everyone else in the studio.

 

Little to say, you had grown a tad bitter about that.

 

then, things started getting weird. Joey started to act strangely, though only a little bit at first. You didn't really notice it until he started putting these Bendy cutouts all around the studio, one even directly beside your desk. Then he drew those weird symbols on the wall, next came that inky nightmare of a machine. You started to feel like you were constantly being watched, you felt paranoid. Suddenly one day Joey comes to you, asking you if you'll give him this cute little Bendy plush your mother had made for you when you first joined the studio as a voice actress. He kept rambling about appeasing the gods, or something like that. You didn't pay much attention, too busy being frightened by his disheveled and almost possessed appearance. You shoved the doll into his arms, along with your resignation. You couldn't take that place anymore. 

 

Nor could you take any voice acting gigs after. Being replaced right after a pilot episode didn't look good on a resume. You were never even called in for an interview. 

That was all 30 years ago. Now, with the recent passing of your mother, you found yourself standing before the abandoned Meatly studio, wanting to get your old doll back.


	2. The studio

"Jesus Christ, Joey. You really let this place go.." 

You closed the door behind you, furrowing your brow as you stared at the inky, broken down mess around you. Meatly studios really had gone to hell before it was finally shut down, it looked like. You were grateful you left when you did. Old posters covered the walls, ink puddles riddled the floor, and you already counted three of those damned Bendy cutouts in this hallway alone. Everything else looked broken and rotting. When you first joined the studio, it was like walking into some fantasy land. Now it resembled a cheap haunted house hurriedly put together a few days before Halloween. You couldn't believe Joey had let it gotten this bad, or that anyone else hadn't stopped him. Especially Henry. Henry never would have put up with this, but maybe, like you, he got out of there before things finally came crashing down. 

You picked your way across the floor, trying to avoid as many ink puddles as you could. You were still in your work uniform, having come over straight from your shift at a local diner, and you really didn't want to ruin the outfit, worried that if you did you might have to replace it. Lord knew you didn't have the money for that. You could have gone home and changed first, but that seemed like too much work. All you had to do was go in, find where he put the plush, and go out. Not that hard. Or at least, it shouldn't have been. You paused to glance at the posters as you made your way. Bendy in The Darling Little Devil. Bendy in The Dancing Demon. You remembered that fondly. Before Alice Angel was made, Wendy was supposed to have a supporting role in that episode. In fact, she was supposed to be the one to convince Bendy to wear the tutu. 

It was the only other episide besides the pilot you ever got to work on, and sadly that version never aired. Damn Joey Drew. Damn him straight to hell. 

You stopped as the hallway splintered off into three parts. Before you it took an abrupt end, revealing a sort of..projector room. You didn't remember that. Then there was a hallway on either side. Standing near the projector was another cutout. You frowned and chose to go to the hallway on the right. You were trying to maneuver the studio by memory, but you hadn't been there long, and 30 years was a lot of time passed. You were a bit older now than you'd like to admit. When the hallway ended, you let out a small gasp. Written on the wall in dripping ink were the words 'Dreams come true'. It was still on the scare level of a bad haunted house, but..knowing it didn't belong here, that this wasn't some Halloween attraction, it was enough to rattle you. Still, you wanted that doll, very badly. It had been so special to you, and not a day went by that you didn't curse yourself for handing it over to that slime ball Joey. So you pushed forward, trying to ignore the writing as best you could, turning down yet another hall that splintered from this one, and that one had two more hallways. One led to a door that went to that damn ink machine. There were a few other doors as well, but upon trying to open them, you found that each were locked. So you decided to go check out that machine. 

God, it was an ugly looking thing. A total waste of space. Again you found yourself silently asking Joey what he had been thinking when he did all this. It was large, with many gears poking out. There was a piece attached that resembled the trunk of an elephant, and it looked like it was supposed to spit ink out. Gross. You turned to leave and let out another gasp. 

Dammit! Another stupid cutout! And this one has managed to scare you. You let out an exasperated sigh, running a hand through your long (h/c) hair. "Bendy, you do know it's rude to scare your girlfriend, right?" 

This wasn't a strange thing for you to do, actually. You often talked to yourself or the things around you. People said it was a 'charming quirk'. Whether they meant it or not, you didn't know, nor did you care. You handled things better when you talked, and no amount of judgement was putting an end to that. Laughing slightly, you left that room and decided to go down the other hallway next. However you barely took a few steps when a board fell from the ceiling, causing you to scream. You stared at it, clutching your chest as your heart beat a million miles per hour, and for a split second, you thought you could feel a pair of amused eyes on you. But only for a second. You shook your head, scolding yourself for overreacting, and carried on down the hall. The hall forked off and you glanced to your left, then froze.

An open doorway revealed to you Henry, one of the two men you had been thinking about earlier. 

And behind him? Boris, the wolf. Another character. Only he was there, as in PHYSICALLY there. 

Chained to a sort lf operation table, his chest cut open and held so with a pair of prongs. 

You let out another scream.


	3. Dreams come true! So do nightmares.

"Henry? Henry what the hell is that?! And what did you do?!" You had run down the hall towards the door, but stopped before you entered the room. Henry stared at you in confusion for a few seconds, before he finally recognized you. Henry hadn't aged well. His once blond hair was turning grey and thinning, and his face had begun to take on wrinkles, though that shouldn't have been a surprise. He was how old now? 50? 60? He looked so tired. Henry lifted his hands up defensively, shaking his head. "Y/n! It wasn't me, I swear! I think..I think it was Joey..what are you doing here?" His brow furrowed, and when you finally remembered that this was Henry you were talking to, a man who wouldn't hurt a fly, you slowly stepped into the room, eyeing..Boris...warily. He was real..but he couldn't be. He was fictional...a cartoon character. But here was, right in front of you. His black fur looked so real, you could even make out the individual hairs. The texture and fabric of his gloves, his clothes..."I...my mothered passed...I came to get the old doll I gave Joey." You were surprised that you could even talk, this was so horrifying. You turned your head, examining the room, and your eyes grew wide as they landed on the right wall. 'Who's laughing now? Oh god...oh good god. Joey, what have you done? "I..got a letter, from Joey." Henry explained his arrival, following your shocked stare to the wall. "He said he wanted to show me something...I hope it wasn't this." "We...we need to get out of here. Right now." As if your brain finally registered the scene before you, you ran out the door before Henry could say anything, and headed back to the studio's entrance. You grabbed the handle, ready to fling the door open and run from this crazy, sick place, never stepping foot inside again, but, the door, it wouldn't budge. The knob didn't move. It wasn't that the door was locked. It was unlocked, you could see that. But, the door, the knob, they just...weren't moving. Your breath hitched in your throat, and you began to try frantically turning the knob. It wouldn't budge. You were trapped..you were trapped. Tears stung at your eyes. "Y/n?" You whipped around to see Henry, his face full of concern. You tried turning the knob again, just to show him, and he paled when he realized the same thing you had. There was no getting out of here. At least, not this way. Slowly, he spoke, knowing you weren't going to like his idea. "..I think we need to turn on the ink machine." He was right. You hated the idea. It was so stupid! What was that pointless, horrible machine going to do to get the two of you out!? But at the same time, what did you have to lose? And for all you knew, maybe this was some sick joke Joey was playing, so maybe turning on that machine was what he wanted. You let your hand fall from the knob and to your side in defeat, using the other hand to wipe the tears from your eyes. You could see a cutout of Bendy watching you, smiling at how scared you were. You used to think he was so cute, such a cute little cartoon demon, but now you just wanted to break that stupid cutout into pieces. You never wanted to see another image of Bendy again, so long as you lived. Henry placed a hand on your shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze, but you remained silent, and merely followed him back to that room. There, you noticed that some items were needed to start the machine, though you didn't understand why. Not at first anyway. Then you realized what one of the items was.

Your Bendy plush. Had Joey somehow used these things to start the machine? How the hell...what the hell...Shaking the thoughts from your mind, you decided to focus on the job at hand, and went to leave the room and find the needed items. And that's when a Bendy cutout blocked your path. As in it moved. It had literally moved. That's when it dawned on you. If Joey had managed to create a physical version of Boris, who's to say he didn't do the same thing with Bendy? You stared at the cutout in horror, and it stared back with that everlasting grin. Faintly, just loud enough for you to think you heard, but not enough for you to be sure, you thought you heard..a laugh. a chuckle. You quickly walked around the cutout, wrapping your arms around yourself. You had to look for those things, you had to. The door wasn't opening, and this could be your only way out. Out of this nightmare. Now you were sure that the feeling you had earlier, the feeling of being watched, it was real. You were being watched. By Bendy. You made your way through the halls at a slow pace, your legs feeling like lead. You came to a stop when you noticed an old recorder propped up against the wall. Hesitant, you took it, clicking on the play button. A mans voice came through the static, and you vaguely recognized it.

 

"At this point, don't get what Joey's plan is for this company.  
The animations sure aren't being finished on time anymore,  
And I certainly don't see why we need this machine.  
It's noisy, it's messy, and who needs that much ink anyway?  
Also, get this.  
Joey had each one of us donate something from our work station,  
like put them on these little pedestals in the break room.  
To help appease the gods,  
Joey says. Keeps things going.  
Even that errand girl, Y/n, or whatever it was.  
But she didn't just give him that, she gave him her resignation too.  
Can't say I blame her.

I think he's lost his mind, but hey, he writes the checks.

But I tell you what,  
if one more of these pipes bursts,  
I'll be following the errand girl right out that door."


	4. Plush found!

Errand girl. 

 

 

That word left a sour taste in your mouth, and you set the recorder down once it had finished playing. That's all anyone ever saw you as, a damn errand girl. No, you reminded yourself. Now wasn't the time for seething and silently cursing Joey. You were in danger. You and Henry were in danger, and you needed to get out. You turned away from the recorder and continued on your search for these 'sacrifices' or whatever, trying every door you came across. Locked. Then you reached yet another projector room, though this one you remembered. All the completed episodes would be shown to the staff there before being aired on television, that way if anyone had any problems, they could be discussed. At least, that's how things were at first, but as time went on, Joey began to ignore or even lash out at employees who didn't like the finished product. Soon nobody bothered to object to anything out of fear of Joey Drew, no matter how strange and twisted their cartoons slowly became. 

 

 

You left that room to continue on with your strange little scanvenger hunt, checking in with Henry every now and then. While passing one door, a light or, something switched on, loudly. While you couldn't see it, you could hear it, and it scared the jitterbugs right out of you. Hesitantly you opened the door to find..nothing. Just a shelf and an old radio, which you flipped on, just out of curiosity. Much to your surprise, it worked, playing an old tune from the show. Who woulda thought..the music calmed your nerves a little, so you left it on as you turned away from the door, walking down another hallway. This building was like a god damn maze. Somehow, this led you back to the Dreams come true room, and as you exited that, you saw an old chair sitting in the corner. You were pretty sure that hadn't been there before--oh! "There you are, you little devil!" You snatched your plush off the chair and hugged it to your chest, giggling as it squeaked. Despite all the ink in this place, it still managed to remain clean somehow, which made you question if someone had been taking care of it all this time. After mulling it over, you decided that that didn't matter. You had your plush back, and with any luck you could use it to escape this awful place. With a smile on your face, you put the plush in your shirt pocket and began to walk through the halls once again. But your slightly better mood couldn't chase away the feeling you had that you were being watched. 

 

Bendy was watching you. 

 

 

————-

 

I want to thank everyone for their comments and views. I never ever write stories in this sort of format and narration, so it's been a bit of a challenge, and I'm glad to see so many of you like it. I'll continue to do my best with this, and I'm honored it's become my second most popular fic. Lots of love 

 

 

-Misery


	5. Bendy is watching...

"Jesus Christ, Joey. you really let this place go.."

 

 

How long had it been, since almost everyone had abandoned the studio? Since Joey Drew killed Boris? Since The Creators Lied To Them? Bendy wasn't sure, and currently, he no longer cared, because today he was one lucky lil demon. Oh yes sir. Not only had that old bastard Henry come back to good ol' Meatly studios, but so had somebody else! Sure, Bendy didn't recognize this girl, but she seemed to have worked in the studio, or at least had been affiliated with it, sounding like she knew Joey. Bendy watched at this new lady closed the door behind herself and picked her way across the floor, trying not to get the funny uniform she had on dirty. She looked kinda like a waitress, but not like the kind Bendy remembered in cartoons. Maybe the style had changed. As she made her way through the hall, the girl examined all the posters hanging up, pausing at one in particular. Bendy in The Dancing Demon. Oh that was one of his favorites, however, the girl suddenly looked like she had a sour taste in her mouth, which really didn't suit her. Shaking her head, she walked away. Interesting...

 

 

Bendy followed this new girl as she explored the studio, snickering slightly as she paused to examine his little Dreams come true work of art, and enjoyed how the color drained from her face. She hurried past it, continuing on, and though he probably should have been keeping an eye on Henry, Bendy really wanted to watch this girl. She'd worked here before, that he could tell by now for sure. He wanted to see her reactions, to see her get scared like Henry. Her expressions were priceless. Oh, he so badly wanted to remember who she was! It would probably make the whole thing even better. She reached the ink machine and Bendy hopped into a cutout that sat near the door. Looks like she hadn't noticed it, so the reaction was gonna be priceless. She stared at the ink machine for a few minutes, even walked around it a bit to get a better look, but the whole time her nose was wrinkled in disgust. Bendy couldn't blame her. It truly was a sad, ugly looking thing. Finally she turned around, and Bendy's ever present grin grew slightly when she gasped. He was waiting for a scream, but instead she poked the cutouts chest, running a hand through her hair. 

 

"Bendy, you do know it's rude to scare your girlfriend, right?" 

 

Wait, what? Bendy felt his face heat up slightly, though he was only embarrassed. What was this crazy dame talking about? 

 

She strolled passed him, and Bendy had to admit, now he was REALLY curious. Who the hell was this girl. No way he could forget somebody like this, no matter how long it had been. A loud crash caught his attention, and he peeked through the door to see the girl jump slightly, a board had fallen from the ceiling and crashed to the ground a few feet in front of her. Heh. Yeah, this girl was a real laugh. 

 

 

Bendy found it even funnier when the sight of Boris made her scream. 

 

 

Who's laughing now?


	6. A trip down memory lane: part 1

Bendy was watching.

 

You knew this, and it terrified you. Possibly more than anything else in this damned place. You and Henry were locked in an abandoned cartoon studio, with no other idea how to get out except to start up that cursed machine that Joey Drew had made. You didn't even know if that would work! And now you knew that some how, Joey had managed to bring the cartoons to life! He'd killed one. He'd killed one, and the other was watching you. Toying with you. It had been the minute you stepped into the studio. 

 

You stared at your old plush and shook your head, refusing to cry again. Not again. Not when you knew he was watching. You refused to give him the satisfaction. You needed to find the rest of the 'tributes' or whatever, and get out of here! Shoving the plush in your pocket, you forced your legs to move, continuing your search. You'd made your way back to that makeshift projector area you had seen when you first arrived, and began to look around. A drawing of Bendy was etched into a desk, and seeing it made you wrinkle your nose. After this, you didn't want to see another Bendy for as long as you lived. Hell, you might even lock this plushy into your closet and never...hey. What was that? 

 

Crouching down, you saw a book sitting between the table and the chair. It wasn't too large, with a black cover, and written in swirling white letters it read: The illusion of Living, by Joey Drew. 

 

 

Joey Drew. 

 

 

That son of a bitch.

 

 

 

Here you were! Your first day at Meatly studios, and you felt like you were going to faint! How you managed to land this gig, you had no idea, but you couldn't have been happier, and neither could your family. Life as immigrants was a hard one, and opportunities like this were few and in between. You couldn't mess this up, you just couldn't. Taking a deep breath, you glanced inside your purse to see the little stuffed Bendy your mother had made you. Filled with a sudden surge of DETERMINATION, you hurried up the steps, even hopping over a few as you went and pushed open the door to the studio. 

 

It was like a carnival. Music and laughter hit you the minute the door was open. You could see people running about, papers and charts and story boards tucked under their arms as they ran from places unknown to places even more unknown. There was no receptionist desk, just the hallway leading towards all the commotion. You fell your knees go weak. So many people you didn't know. So many people who wanted this show to go good just as badly as you did. What if you were bad at this? What if you let everyone down?

 

"Miss (L/N)?" 

 

You squeaked and turned a little too quickly, losing your balance and having to catch yourself before you could fall. Standing before you, with slicked back black hair and a bit of stubble on his chin was none other than Joey Drew himself. He had found you at your mothers restaurant, where you were singing happy birthday to some children. He's approached you after your shift had ended, and immediately offered you a position as a voice actor for his show. Practically begged. You had never thought of yourself as much of a singer, but the money he offered was good, and honestly? It sounded like a dream come true. "M-Mr. Drew! Hello!" "Please, just call me Joey. I am so glad you came. This is going to be great, Miss (L/N), just great! I know it was short notice, but when I heard you, I knew you were the voice I had to have for this cartoon. I refuse to take anyone else." 

 

 

 

Liar.


	7. A trip down memory lane: part 2

Liar. 

 

Cheat. 

 

 

Pig. 

 

 

 

You glared at the book, wanting so badly to just throw it in the trash where it belonged, but you were pretty sure it was needed for the ink machine, so you tucked it under your arm and pushed yourself up off the ground and glanced around. You still wondered what the deal was with this little makeshift projector area. The studio had a perfectly good projector room. Or, at least, he used to? For all you knew maybe the machine didn't work or something, but whatever. No time to dwell on that. Best not to dwell on anything here. You headed towards the machine but paused slightly when you remembered he Bendy cut out standing there. It watches you with its everpresent smile, but it's eyes seemed to be...alive. Somehow. They didn't move or blink, but that's how they looked..ugh. You quickly looked around and spotted the vinyl propped up against the machine. Oh god. It was so close to that stupid cut out. You bent down and grabbed it, not once letting your eyes leave Bendy. 

 

 

He didn't move. 

 

Thank god. 

 

You straightened and after having a minor stare down with the cutout, you allowed yourself to look away, and began to examine the old record. It was worn, probably not playable anymore. One side was warped slightly, and the thing was covered in scratches and ink. Gross...you looked for a name, either for the music, or who it belonged to, and saw the name Sammy Lawrence scribbled across the middle. Sammy...god, you hadn't thought of him in years. 

 

 

 

"Alright, Miss (L/N), follow me!" Joey grabbed your hand and grinned, dragging you through the studios behind him. He watched your wonder filled expression as you looked around the studio, and laughed. "You'll have plenty of time for a full blown tour later, trust me. For now, I want you to meet Sammy! He's our music director, and you'll be work with him A LOT, so it's best you two meet as soon as possible. Especially since we plan on putting you to work right away. The pilot is due in two weeks! Again, I'm sorry for grabbing you on such short notice." "I-It's okay.." you mumbled, still looking around. Even though it wasn't a fancy place, not by a long shot, and it certainly wasn't Disney, you could already tell you were going to love it here. The place just felt...magical. As you walked, you spotted a man, slightly older than Joey, with glasses, drawing at a desk in a corner. He glances up at you and waved, smiling warmly. You waved back, but Joey quickly pulled you around a corner and into a projector room. 

 

 

Music drowned out any other noise. On the screen is what you cold only guess was the pilot episode. Bendy, the shows star, was doing a little dance, along with a character who looked a lot like him, but much more feminine, with a little skirt and high heels, and she had a flower in her hair. You watched them dance for a moment before turning to see that only one person was currently using the room. He was blond, with a small bit of stubble growing on his chin, well dressed, but looking annoyed. When he saw Joey, he stood, and turned off the projector. "It sounds great Sammy, it sounds great!" "Yeah, uh, thanks." Sammy replied, shrugging. He didn't seem to care for Joey's praise. In fact, he didn't look to thrilled to be here at all. "And this is the kid you found at...a birthday party?" He gave you a critical look, and didn't sound very impressed, but Joey was grinning widely. "Yes, actually! Miss (F/N) (L/N). Now, I know what you're thinking Sammy, but trust me, the girl's got pipes!" "I hope so." Sammy crossed his arms, still giving you a once over. "I'm tired of working with people who have no idea what they're doing, Joey. So she had better deliver, or you had better find someone who can." 

 

 

Well, no pressure.


	8. Flip the switch and the ink will flow

You force yourself out of the flashback and sigh, sticking the vinyl under your arm. There was no avoid it now, the ink was going to get on your uniform. Please wash out. You glanced back at the cutout near the projector, and you could have sworn you heard MUSIC coming from the speaker beside it. You high tailed it out of there and began looking for the rest f those items. The sooner you got them, the sooner that machine would be turned on and hopefully the sooner you could get out. You paused, your heart pounding in your ears as you glanced around. There was that desk in the corner at the end of a hall, and next to it was another Bendy cutout.

 

And at its feet was a wrench. A wrench you were pretty sure you needed.

 

God dammit.

 

If your heart wasn't about to give out before, it most certainly was now. You REALLY did not want to go near that cutout, it was just...something felt off about it. But you also knew that, well...you had to. So taking a deep breath, you slowly made your way over to the dead end hallway and stared down at the Bendy cutout, looking it in the eyes as if you were trying to assert dominance over the thing. Had anyone else seen you they would have laughed, and honestly, it almost felt like that's what the cutout was doing. Laughing at you. Still, you kept your eyes locked on its as you slowly knelt down to pick up the wrench, only lowering them to make sure you had grabbed the wrench. And that's when you heard it, the giggling. And this time it was perfectly clean and right above you. Your blood ran cold and you slowly lifted your head to see that while the cutout hadn't moved, it was in fact giggling. You shrieked and wrapped your fingers around the wrench tightly, pushing yourself off the ground and running at full speed back to the room where the items belonged. As you did the giggling grew to full out laughter. Laughter you recognized from the few recordings you had done. Bendy. Luckily it seemed Henry had managed to gather the rest of them. "And that should be all of them. Now we just need to turn on the main power. There should be a switch around here somewhere!" He gave you a smile and you knew he was trying to keep your spirits up, but that was impossible right now. Still, you didn't want the old man to feel anymore pressured than he already was, so you gave him a weak smile before the two of you left the room and began to look around. You wandered the halls for about five minutes before finally reaching a hallway that had a door to the left and continued down, making a curve to the right. You were totally on edge, and shrieked yet again when a Bendy cutout actually poked its head around the corner to look at you both before quickly disappearing back around the corner. This was the first time you had actually seen one move and you were trembling like a child, your legs felt like they were going to collapse beneath you. Henry didn't look much better, but he gently took your hand, edging you forward as he took the lead.The two of you inched your way around the corner and found the cutout against the wall, grinning and waiting. This led to the old projector room, where you had first met Sammy. The minute Henry set a foot into the room the projector crackled to life, momentarily blinding you both as light shot out of it and onto the screen. You and Henry slowly got closing and saw that it was an animation of Bendy just...dancing a little. One of the old songs Sammy had conducted could be heard playing and you just wanted to run. But then you noticed behind the projector a glowing button with the word FLOW on it. Oh thank god! This had to be for that blasted machine!

 

You slammed your hand on that button so hard it hurt. The room began to fill with these..groaning noises, as if nozzles and gears were being turned back on after a long time of being inactive. Henry glanced at you and then ran out of the projector room, you in his heels. As you ran through the halls you could see all the ink pipes shaking and rattling as they pumped the black crud through them. It almost sounded like music. The two of you ran down the halls and you glanced back at the room Boris was in. Internally you cringed but you ignored it and ran back into the room where you and Henry had set all the items. Henry grasped the lever and jerked it down. It let out a loud click. Excitement was bubbling in your chest. This was it, maybe you could finally get out! This time you were out of the room before Henry, and you planned on heading straight to the ink machine, but movement in Boris' room caught your attention, and a shiver ran down your spin. You skid to a halt and stare.

 

 

Ink was pumping out of his chest.


	9. The ink demon

Oh god. Somehow ink was just...shooting out of Boris' open chest, like some disgusting fountain. You weren't sure how, maybe there was a nozzle attached to his back or...ugh. You shook your head, wanting these awful thoughts to just go away. Henry peered into the room and his eyes lingered on the dead cartoon before he motioned for you to go with him. You nodded, knowing that your destination was the ink machine. Giving one last look at Boris the wolf, you hurried out of the room, wincing as you stepped through an ink puddle. Whatever, it wouldn't kill you. By now you knew our way around the studio, but you still kept giving nervous glances to every Bendy cutout you saw. They seemed to be watching you with eager eyes. You suddenly had a knot of dread forming in your stomach, but it was overtaken by the excitement about a possibility to escape this hell hole. You and Henry made your way through the swerving hallways and you nearly crashed into the older man when he made an abrupt stop. Standing on your tiptoes, you glanced over to see that somebody had boarded up the room to the ink machine. From the outside. Was it Bendy? Was he trying to stop the two of you from escaping? You and Henry gave each other uncertain looks before slowly going towards the door. Whoever had done it, they hadn't boarded it up well. There was a large enough gap that even Henry could get throu-"WOAH!!" Henry reared back as a creature was suddenly swatting through the opening, trying to grab him. This knocked the air out of you for a second and you weren't entirely sure what you were looking at at first. Then you finally saw it. As in, you really saw it. The creature stood a little taller than Henry, though he was admittedly short, and it's body was made of ink. It seemed to have two horns and a large, permanent smile.

 

Bendy.

 

Your blood ran cold and you felt totally frozen. Even though your mind was asking your body to move, begging it to run away all you could do was stare in horror as Bendy retracted his arm and peered at you and Henry through the gap in the boards. Though he had no eyes, you felt as though he was staring at you. Somehow, the corners of his lips seemed to turn upwards even more, widening that creepy grin. Finally Henry grabbed your hand and began dragging you away from the door just as Bendy somehow sank into the puddle of ink that was seeping through the bottom of the door. As you both ran you noticed more ink seeping through the roof, and some of the pipes were beginning to crack. Ink was pouring into the building. You HAD to get out! As you both ran you could feel the ink rising, getting into your shoes. There was so much of it! Henry ran ahead of you, going towards the exit, but just as he got directly in front of it the floor boards gave out and he plummeted down to a sort of basement section you didn't even know the studio had. "HENRY!!" You cried out and knelt down, peering into the hole. The fall must not have been that bad, as he was able to get up and wave at you, though he was wincing. You opened your mouth to call down to him, but a noise behind you caught your attention. Creaking floorboards You turned around slowly and let out a sharp gasp. There was Bendy, about a foot away. He was smaller than you, but this may have been because he was crouching down. Bendy stared at you and took a step closer. Your voice caught in your throat, making you unable to speak or scream, and it hurt to breath. You felt like you were going to pass out then and there. Another step closer. Tears stung at your eyes and you managed to inch closer to the hole. Bendy paused and...tilted his head, like a confused child. It almost looked like his smile had suddenly become slack.

 

Taking a breath, you threw yourself into the hole.


End file.
